Diabolik lovers: Amaya's Story
by Amaya9998
Summary: Amaya is Yui's best friend but Amaya looks up to her as a sister Amaya was adopted by Yui and her father and taken in by the church but a year ago Yui was sent somewhere and Amaya never saw her again. but now she's being sent to live with the Sakamaki brothers but she doesn't know that. what will happen in these turn of events read it and find out
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own Diabolik lovers all rights go to their proper owner)

PLEASE ENJOY! :D

"Amaya, Amaya." I felt someone shaking my shoulders I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head , I groaned as I felt the covers being pulled off of me, "what?, can't I sleep for like 10 more minutes." I said groggily. I hate getting up this early in the morning. "No because your ride will be here in about 30 minutes." Mr. Komori said as he walked out of my room, Mr. Komori is my best friend Yui's father and they adopted me, well the church adopted me and I went to stay with Yui and her father we have been living together pretty much my whole life well up until recently. She was sent somewhere else and I haven't seen her in a year or so. "eh!? why didn't you wake me up earlier?" He shrugged his shoulders and walked out. I'm actually kind of happy I'm leaving here even if I don't know where I'm going. Anywhere is better then here ever since Yui left Mr. Komori has been a real grouch.

I sighed and dragged my self out of bed, I went to my closet and grabbed my favorite black shirt with a big pink heart on it that was dripping black, I grabbed a mini black skirt and my white and black knee socks and my black flats. I look in the mirror satisfied I brushed my waist long teal hair and curled it at the ends I looked like two years older but I didn't care. I grabbed my suit case and went downstairs to wait for my ride. It showed right after I stepped foot outside. I gave Mr. Komori a hug ( he didn't hug me back) and got in the car. I looked out the window at my old school 'bye bye friends' I thought when we passed it. I grabbed my head phones and put them in my ears blasting my favorite song I closed me eyes and eventually fell sleep.

I dreamed about the day Yui left I was heart broken I cried for weeks "Yui! why are you leaving me?" I sobbed tears streaming down my eyes I grabbed hold of her shirt"Yui please! don't leave me we promised we'd always be together! what happened to that." she took my hands off her shirt and started walking to the car "Yui please don't leave!" Just as she was getting in th car she turned around and looked me straight in the eye and I saw her eyes filled with tears "I'm so sorry Amaya." and with that she got into the car and drove off with me crying and shouting for her to come back. I was woken up by the car suddenly screeching to a stop, I felt something wet on my cheek a tear? I quickly wiped it away before the driver saw it." Miss Mayaonaka this the place." I looked up at the eerie looking mansion and I felt chills run down my spine. I ignored it and walked up to the front door and knocked on the door no answer I knocked again and it swung open. I was staring at a creepy old man with death white pale skin he must be the butler. "Hi I'm Mayaonaka Amaya I was sent to live here by the church." He nodded and backed up so I could come in

"I'll go tell the masters of your arrival." and with that he was gone I started to walk around what looked like a guest room and tripped over a table "Oomph." What was that? I looked down and realized I landed on a boy with red hair and green eyes "Tch. clumsy human." He said groggily he looked like he was only half awake, I got off of him "I'm so sorry are you okay?" He smirked and grabbed my hips and threw me on the couch under him "chichinashi you need to be punished." he said his eyes only half open when he opened them all the way his eyes widened "your not chichinnashi" he eyed my boobs "not even close. who are you." I squirmed under him but it was no use he was to strong "I'm Mayaonaka Amaya now can you get the fuck off me." He smirked, I just wanted to punch that smirk off his face "like hell." He said and licked my neck, what the hell is wrong with this dude! I pushed on his chest again "S-s-stop what the hell do you think your doing."

"Ayato." A dude with a fedora said from up stairs "you aren't going to keep all the fun for yourself are you?"

" I saw her first Laito." Laito made a pouty face "awww... Ayato! you can't have her and bitch-chan that's not fair." he crossed his arms and mock pouted. Ayato sighed "fine." Ayato moved off the bottom half of me and put me in a sitting position "w-wait what are you doing." My question was answered when Laito came and knelt beside me I tried to kick him in the face but he grabbed my leg "Ah! that very naughty of you to do whore-chan looks like I'm going to have to punish you." He said with a smirk and a light blush on his cheeks. He ran his hand up my thigh causing my skirt to go up to my hips. "what the hell dude get off!" I tried to kick him again but it didn't work. He could probably see my pantie!s my cheeks got a light blush thinking about it. I could feel Ayato's cold breath on my neck and Laito's cold breath on my inner thigh. I'm about to be raped and there isn't nothing I can do about it great. I screamed as I felt a sharp pain on my inner thigh and neck. Did they just bite me? Oh hell then that means their "vampires." I said softly, they both smirked and bit into me harder, is this going to be my life for now on? This is really going to suck..

(sorry the first chapter was so short)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I struggled harder which only caused it to hurt more but it suddenly stopped after we heard a "ahem!" a few feet away from us stood a man with black hair and red eyes "Ayato, Laito this is no way to treat are guest, we should treat her with a little bit of respect." Ayato and Laito pulled away from me

"Tch." Ayato said as he walked away while Laito smirked at me "well, whore-chan I guess we will have to continue are fun later bye for now." He said as he walked off with Ayato to god knows where.

"Sorry about that Miss…."

"Amaya"

"Ah yes Amaya their manners are deplorable treating are guest like this."

"Allow me to introduce are ourselves" ourselves? There is more than three? Oh this is just great.

"I'm Reiji the second oldest."

"I'm Shu the oldest" I turn around and a dude with blondish hair is laying on a red couch with his eyes closed. When did he get their?

"Subaru, how dare you interrupt my precious sleep, who are you?" A boy that couldn't be more than a year older than me with white hair and red eyes glared defiantly at me. Jeesh what's his problem?

"I'm Kanato" someone close to my ear I jumped away from a boy with purple hair and hollow looking eyes.

"Kid, you should really get some sleep you look like an insomniac" It surprises even me how I could be so calm in a room of vampires. Kanato growled at me

"Hey answer my question!" Subaru said punching the wall. Well someone has got some anger issues

"I-I'm Mayaonaka Amaya and I think I'm definitely in the wrong place so if you'll excuse me." I walked over the door and tried to open it, the door wouldn't budge maybe it's supposed to be pushed, I tried pushing it still wouldn't budge. I groaned "Alright can someone open this damn door." Reiji held up his hand "Let me see if we can get this all figured out, did anyone know about this girl coming here?" They all shook their heads but then a girl came running in with long blonde hair, she had her back to me so I couldn't see her face. "My father sent her here, so I wouldn't have to live this with all boys." I heard her voice I knew her hair looked familiar "Yui!" I screamed as I barreled to her, she turned around just in time to give me a hug "long time no see Amaya" She said her voice cracking a little bit she wiped her eyes "My father didn't tell you?" I shook my head no

"All he said was that I was leaving." She nodded and turned to the guys "This is my best friend Amaya she's actually more like my little sister though, please don't hurt her."

"What will you do for us if we don't bitch-chan?" Laito was standing right behind her whispering in ear his teeth grazing her neck; I saw tears in her eyes as she looked at me

"Laito-kun please s-stop." She tried to get away and he held her tighter, he was hurting Yui hell no I ran over and kicked him and punched in his face, he let go of Yui and stumbled backwards against a wall

"Hmmm… so I see you don't like people messing with bitch-chan huh? This is going to be fun." He said sadistically as he walked out of the room laughing. The rest of them were just staring at me in shock Reiji regained his composer first "right, take Amaya's bag up to her room he said to the butler, he nodded and took my bags. "Okay who wants to show Amaya to her room?" None of them spoke up, rude much? "Okay Subaru show her to her room."

"Tch. Whatever" He stood up and grabbed my wrist and dragged me to my room

"Ow. Subaru that hurts loosen your grip." He only gripped tighter; when we got to my room he shut the door behind us. "What are you doing?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him he pushed me down on my bed and pinned my arms above my head. I felt his breath on my neck and his fangs about to pierce, he growled and jumped off of me "don't show us fear or your painful expressions we like those. Also, be aware of the full moon." Then I was alone I laid back on my bed and thought about all the things I just learned on the bright side I get to live with Yui again, on the negative side I'm living with six sadistic vampires, and what did Subaru mean by beware the full moon? I should go ask Yui maybe she should know. Only I don't know where her room is maybe I should just go ask someone. I walked out my room and started looking for Subaru; he is the only one I semi trust right now. I walked down the stairs and saw Shu lying on the couch. Maybe he can help me he doesn't seem like much of a threat.

"Shu-san." I said tapping him on the shoulder he stirred but didn't wake up, I sighed and said his name louder and close to his ear "Shu-san I'm sorry for waking you I just have a question." He groaned and opened one eye, I noticed that he looked pretty hot when he was only half awake I felt myself blush

"U-um I was just wondering if you knew where Yui's room is." He smirked

"What do I get if I give you this information?" he touched my arm and I shivered "why are you shivering I only touched you?" He chuckled

"w-what do you want if u give me the information?" he pulled me down we were eye level and pulled my hair to the other side of my neck "You already know the answer to that." He whispered in my ear causing me to blush deeper. "Okay just for a little bit though." He already pulled me on top of him before I even finished my sentence." He kissed my neck causing more shivers to run through my body he smirked as he felt them and flipped me over on my back so he was hovering over he undid the top buttons of my shirt and bit just above the swell of my breast, I tried my best to make no sounds at all until he was done which was almost impossible because it started to feel really good. A few gasps slipped out I tried to cover my mouth but he pinned my arms above my head so I couldn't prevent the embarrassing noises from escaping my throat. Finally he took his fangs out of me and got up, I felt a little dizzy from all the blood he had taken. He helped me off the couch and lay back in the position he was in and then very calmly he said "up the stairs first door to your left Yui's room is right across from yours." He stated and then closed his eyes and went back to sleep, I stared at him shocked for a few seconds and then regained my composure and left to go talk to Yui. I knocked on the door and I heard Yui's feeble voice on the other side "c-come in." I walked in and looked around Yui's room looked just like mine except mine purple and hers was pink. She was sitting on the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest and scared expression on her face, she relaxed when she saw it was me "hey, Amaya." She said a little more strength in her voice "hey." I said back and sat on the bed beside her "so, this is where you went to when you left me?" She nodded "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, we are together now right? So don't worry about it." She nodded and smiled I loved seeing her smile I hate seeing her cry or being sad. "I came here to talk to you about the full moon" Her eyes widened, she looked like she was reliving a bad memory "Yui? What are you thinking about?" She Shook her head "n-nothing Amaya b-but why do you want to know about it?" What's wrong with her I have never seen her act like this unless she's scared? "Subaru told me to beware the full moon what does that mean? Why are you so scared?" She started shaking "T-the full moon is when they become the most thirsty for blood and it's very hard for them to control it and some of them don't even want to control it, stay away from them all for the next week or so i-it's very dangerous around this time and if they catch you they might not stop until y-our dead." My eyes widened in shock glad I have a warning now. "w-what happened to you Yui? Tell me what all has happened to you since you have been here?"

"Do you really want to know? It's a long story" I nodded and anxiously waited for her to tell me her story

"Okay so it all started when I first got here Ayato…."


	3. Chapter 3

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

CHAPTER 3

By the time she was done i was so mad that I punched a hole in her wall

"Amaya!" She yelled as she looked at the gaping hole in her wall, I was still shaking with anger

"Sorry Yui but it was either the wall or them, but I'm glad we had this talk and I'll try my best to protect you okay Oneesan" Her eyes widened with that name I haven't called her that since I was six years old, I smiled and left the room I heard her mumble

"o-okay" I hadn't known I would get that kind of reaction my smile brightened as I thought of her reaction again. But my smile soon disappeared when I opened my door Laito was laying on my bed I leaned against the frame "Laito get the hell out." I said coldly Ayato stood close to me in a matter of seconds pressing his body up against me, I think I'm going to throw up. I took a step back and put my hands out in front of me "what do you want?" He smirked and a dusty pink appeared on his cheeks gosh what a pervert "I wanted to continue are fun that was so rudely interrupted by Reiji."

"No way. Get out." I tried to push him out but he wouldn't budge he simply put his arm around my hips and pulled me closer to him. To close. I squirmed "Laito let go of me and get the fuck out of room

He smiled "aww... Whore-chan then we'd miss out on the fun I planned for us." He backed into the room still holding onto me and shut the door. He pressed me up against the wall pushed him and broke free, I had almost made it the door when he grabbed and hips again and threw me on the before I could even move he was on me. "Whore-chan you are being so naughty today, you must like to be punished." He said running his hands between my legs over inner thigh stopping just before he got to my panties.

"I'm not a whore get the fuck off me you damn pervert." He sighed "Your much defiant than bitch-chan, which makes this all the more fun." "oh shut the hell up Laito and get up this is major violation of my personal sp-"He cut my words off when his lips pressed to mine then he pressed his lips harder up against mine and ran his tongue over my bottom lip, when I protested him to stop his tongue darted into my mouth i tried to push him off but it was like pushing a brick wall. Finally I had a idea I started kissing him like I enjoyed it and then when he least expected I bit his tongue as hard as I could I tasted blood gross. He cried out in pain and sat up enough to where I could slip out from under him. When I saw his eyes there was no longer a playful glint to them he was pissed "you're going to pay for that!" He tried to make a grab for me but I ran out the room and into the first door I saw no one was there so I hid in the closet until Laito's footsteps went away. I was just about to get out when the door opened and shut and I heard someone walking around and then the walking stopped. "I know you're no use hiding you know." He said in a bored tone and I heard him get on his bed, oh well suit yourself "I was about to strip and go to the closet to find some clothes" I blushed, at the thought of that, I heard rustling and blushed even harder I ran out of the closet " okay! Okay! Don't." to late, I was staring at a very exposed Subaru with only boxers on. I blushed a deep shade of pink and covered my eyes while trying to get to the door "s-sorry Subaru I didn't know this was your room I was just running from Laito and I ran into the first room I saw I didn't mean to u-um intrude.." I was babbling like a idiot at this point trying to hide my embarrassment when I realized Subaru hadn't said a single word to me. I peeked through my fingers and saw he was staring at me "w-what?" I asked him trying to keep my eyes only on his face, but not succeeding much, he placed his hand over his mouth like he was holding back a laugh, then he just burst out laughing "your so cute when you blush Amaya." He said laughing some more, I felt my cheeks heat up more and I covered up my cheeks, he was a inch apart from me he took my hands off my cheeks "don't I said it's cute." His eyes were fill with lust and desire as he stared into mine, I thought he was going to bite me so I turned my head to the side exposing my neck, he stared at my neck for a long time before quickly looking away he pulled my hair back around so it covered my neck again. "No.." He mumbled and then yelled "stay away from me! I will destroy you!" then he threw me out I the hall way and slammed his door. My head was spinning from what just happened, 'why did Subaru kick me out when it was obvious he was thirsty?' I walked to my room in a daze when I heard a loud bang in Yui's room.


	4. Chapter 4

I quietly walked over to the door and placed my ear on it, I couldn't hear anything but suddenly I heard a whisper I couldn't make it out at first, I pressed my ear harder against the door and could make out

"A-M-A-Y-A." It was definitely Yui's voice I tried to open the door but it was locked. That wasn't going to stop me, I backed up to the wall and ran up to the door and kicked open the door and Yui lay twitching with blood all around her. 'that couldn't be her blood could it?' I ran over and my eyes widened, in the middle of Yui's chest was a silver dagger 'hey isn't that Subaru's knife? Did he stab her? No it's not possible right?'. I touched Yui's arm she was getting cold and her pulse was very faint I had to get help

"HELP, HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "SOMEONE! KANATO! SUBARU! SHU! RIEJI! AYATO! LAITO!" I drop down to my knees and started praying tears streaming down my face. 'Please! Please god! Don't let her die' A few moments later they were all in the room a shocked worried look on their faces "w-what happened?" Ayato said as he walked over to me, I couldn't help it I flung myself in his arms and started sobbing "I-I don't know I heard a loud bang and came in here to see Yui l-like this please tell me you can save her?!" Ayato looked at Yui "Oi! Subaru isn't that your knife?" Subaru nodded his gaze aimed downwards. "Subaru, how did she get you knife?" Reiji said giving him a suspicious glare

Subaru looked it away and mumbled something I couldn't hear and balled up his fists his hair was covering his face so I couldn't tell what his expression was. Ayato balled up his fist and swung at Subaru and missed

"You bastard! Why would you do that!?" He screamed and took another swing and this time hit Subaru in the jaw Subaru fell backwards but got back up and he looked pissed. "you think I meant for this to happened!?" He went to swing at Ayato again but I got up from Yui's side and jumped in between them Subaru was only a matter of inches from hitting my face. But he stopped himself just in time,

"STOP!" I screamed my face was drenched with tears by now and my voice was all cracky

"STOP FIGHTING! THIS IS NOT HELPING YUI! INSTEAD OF POINTING FINGERS WE SHOULD SAVE HER!? YUI IS MY BEST FRIEND! No… MORE THEN THAT SHE IS MY SISTER AND I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE HER BECAUSE OF YOU IDIOTS FIGHTING! " I was breathing heavy and my fists were clenched I ran to a wall and punched a hole in it and kept my fist in the wall "now let's save her damn it!" I sagged against the wall tired from letting all the emotion I've had built up go. I slid to the floor and saw spots of black. I heard someone call my name from a distance and then…..black

(NEW MOTTOE!) REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER (I WANT AT LEAST 5 OR 6 REVIEWS BEFORE CONTINUEING TO EACH CHAPTERSO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW THANKYOU! :D)


	5. Chapter 5

-SUABARU'S P.O.V-

"Amaya!" I yelled as she passed out. I ran over to her and picked her up bridal style. "Subaru, Laito, and Ayato watch Amaya and see if you can get her to wake up. Kanato, Shu come with me to help with Yui." "Tch. I should be the one with chichinnashi.." Ayato grumbled, Reiji ignored him and left the room with Shu carrying Yui and Kanato right behind him. I laid Amaya on the bed and sat beside her she had Yui's blood all over her hair and hands and the smell was driving me crazy, I got up quickly before I bit her.

"Ayato, go get some towels so I can clean Yui's blood off her."

"Tch. Whatever." He left the room slamming the door behind him; Laito took my place beside Amaya

"Subaru-kun doesn't whore-chan smell delicious?" He sniffs Amaya and licks his lips, shit I wish Reiji hadn't left him with us. "Laito don't you dare." I growled in a low voice, he leaned closer to Amaya and licked her cheek, "don't I dare do what Subaru-kun." He said innocently but had a smirk on his face, he grabbed her hand that was covered with Yui's blood and licked it "mmm bitch-chan's blood tastes so good." He kept licking it and them he bit through Amaya's hand "oops." He said in his sweet innocent voice again "looks like I've bitten through her hand, mmm…. her blood tastes just as good as bitch-chan's if not better." I turned away trying to ignore the sweet smell of Yui's and Amaya's blood it smelled so delicious, I could barely control myself. I wanted to leave but there is no way I'm leaving Amaya with Laito, there is no telling what he would do to her. "Subaru-kun, don't you want to taste some of whore-chan's blood?" I ignored him and stepped closer to the door, damn it! Where is Ayato with those towels?

"Subaru-kun." He was right by my ear now, I spun around

"What the hell do you want Laito." He was holding Amaya and she looked even more bloody now I could feel my blood lust getting stronger, I growled and pushed him away causing Amaya to fly out of his arms and land on the floor with a thud "shit" I mumbled she's going to feel that when she wakes up. I hope that's soon. I went to pick her up but I quickly jumped away the smell of her blood was so sweet and strong and mixed with Yui's it was almost to much to take. I want to bite her so bad, well I can at least wait until she wakes up right?...

-AMAYA'S P.O.V-

I rolled over twice before opening my eyes and stretching 'ah my bed is so comfy…. Wait this isn't my bed…' I looked around the room some more it's Yui's room. How'd I get in here? i started playing with my hair 'why am I playing with my hair? I hardly do that' but I noticed something I was playing with blonde hair not my teal hair. 'What the fuck is going on?' I heard a laugh in my head… what the hell?

"You want to see what happened to poor little Yui? I'll show you" after that my body started moving on my own I looked into the mirror and saw Yui's face. Is this what that voice meant by she'll show me? Yui's face started to deform her wide pink eyes grew small and a little slanted and turned green. Her scared expression turned into a smirk and she had fangs now! I/Yui screamed and backed away from the mirror until I/she hit the bed the other strange Yui laughed showing off her fangs.

"Why are you so afraid Yui you knew this would happen and didn't you say you wanted to be free of this house?" Yui shook her head "that was before I got to know everyone here and I want to stay here and be alive." The woman laughed "Well looks like that wish won't be granted, now what should we do about you hmm… oh! I've got it.. You see I've practicing how to control your body like this…" Yui slapped herself in the face "ow! Stop Cordeila" The other Yui in the mirror mock pouted "aw but this a lot of fun…. Okay then since you don't want to play around let's get serious", the Yui disappeared and was replaced by a very scared Yui. I'm guessing Yui knew was about to happen so she started running for the door, but her legs froze in place Yui turned involuntarily and started walking to the dresser Yui's eyes widened "no" she whispered "please don't" despite her please she kept walking over to the dresser, she reached over and opened the drawer, she was shaking with fear about whatever was in that drawer, she pulled out Subaru's dagger 'oh my gosh!' That's the dagger she was stabbed with' She held it about 2 inches from her heart and brought it up she started pushing against the dagger but that woman was to strong for her and the dagger plunged into her chest she gasped as blood pulled around her shirt, she tried to grab onto the dresser to keep herself up but she was to weak and she fell to the floor with a thud but just before she went unconscious she whisper "help me please someone… Amaya" Then she blacked out

"YUI!" I screamed which startled Subaru Laito and Ayato awake, I started sobbing and crying I just couldn't help myself, Yui went through all of that and I wasn't there to save her. Subaru walked over to me, wrapped his arm around me and nuzzled my neck "S-Subaru your holding me kind of tight… crushing...me" He loosened his hold but he didn't let go "Tch. Since she's awake I'm leaving." He got up and left the room slamming the door behind him. Laito laughed "yeah guess I better get going to he walked to the door and turned around and winked at Subaru." Subaru growled and Laito laughed again and left the room. "Amaya what happened?" He said softly and looked deep into my eyes

"n-nothing" I said as looked away from him, I didn't want to tell them what I'd seen, didn't want to talk about it period. I felt his cold breath on my ear as he nipped my ear lobe "don't lie to me Amaya." he said in a bit of a growl I scooted away from him until I hit the head board. He straddled me on the bed and pinned my arms against the head board not hard enough to hurt me but hard to know he was serious "now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way your pick." He said with a bit of malice in his voice. I shook my head I'm going to give in "Subaru I can't" He growled "Hard way it is then", he picked me up and laid me flat one the bed and jumped on top of me still pinning my arms above my head but this time it hurt. "Subaru your hurting me" I struggled against him and he smirked "That's the point Amaya I've got to get you to talk somehow, now shut up unless you want to tell me what happened" He leaned down and licked my neck I shivered "S-Subaru if you're going to bite do it already no foreplay." He ignored me and continued licking my neck a small moan came out of my mouth as pushed his hips against mine. I cried out as he bit into me and sucked my blood with a moan and start grinding our hips together. I pushed against him "s-Subaru stop" It only made him moan and suck harder and move his hands down to my skirt. I gasped and started struggling against him more he pulled his fangs out. licked his lips and looked at me lust clouded his eyes " Are you going to tell me?" He said in a husky voice " or am I going to have to…" He started rubbing my inner thigh "take this farther?" I squirmed under him I guess I had no choice but to tell him. "Fine I'll tell you" I said in an irritated voice, He chuckled and loosened his grip but he didn't get off me. His hips still pinned mine to the bed. "Okay so this may sound crazy but I saw a vision I guess that's what you would call it and I was Yui and I kept hearing this woman's voice in her head. Long story short the woman took control of Yui's body and made her stab herself I think the woman's name was Cordeila." Subaru's eyes widened and he got close to my ear "don't tell anyone what you just told me got it?" I looked at him confusion all over my face, He whispered "Cordeila is the triplet's mother" I gasped "but she may have killed Yui" As soon as I said Yui burst in the room "hey- whoa! Umm.. Am I interrupting something here?" I forgot Subaru still had me pinned by his hips on the bed, Yui smirked, I'd recognize that smirk anywhere. But I had to hide it "Yui!" I screamed and gave the fake Yui a big hug ugh I almost threw up I hate this woman. "Yui!" We heard Reiji yell "We weren't done yet and-"Reiji looked at me and Subaru's current position, I blushed and pushed Subaru off. Reiji cleared his throat "and you just got up and left" fake Yui shrugged and turned to me giving another hug "I'm sorry I just wanted to see my best friend." She beamed at me and I gave her a small fake smile, "umm... Can I talk to Yui alone real quick guys?" They shrugged and left shutting the door behind them. Fake Yui jumped on the bed and smiled "what's up Amaya?" I walked over and slapped her

"Ow! You damn brat!" Fake Yui said in Cordeila's voice

Ha! Just as I thought you aren't Yui and take those damn contacts out! You will never replace Yui and at once I tell everyone who you really are you will be removed from Yui." Cordeila laughed

"Ha-ha do you really think it's that easy to get rid of me? Foolish child. Yui is gone or well almost gone she has only two days left before her soul is obliterated." I growled at her and jumped on the bed straddling her "Bring her back!" I screamed punching her in the face "You will never be her! You can never replace Yui!" Cordeila flipped us over to where she was straddling me and got right in my face. "You know.." She said looking at my neck "I don't usually drink from girls but.. It's been a awful long time since I've drunk blood so this will be a exception." She smiled and showed her fangs she leaned towards my throat I started struggling underneath her she was strong. I felt her fangs touch my throat and right when she was about bite me we hear "ah how arousing bitch-chan and whore-chan fighting" While Cordeila was distracted I kicked her off as hard as I could and she hit the door and she went limp unconscious

"Damn bitch" I muttered

"Aww why is whore-chan mad at bitch-chan" Laito came and sat next to me on the bed I glared at him

"Get. Out. Laito." Laito mock pouted

"Aww whore-chan is so mean; I just want to have some fun. I pick up a pillow and threw it as hard as I could at his face, he fell off the bed he got up and growled "you'll pay for that later." He said and slammed the door. I got off the bed and quietly opened the door I didn't see anyone so I crept out and went to Subaru's room. When I got there I knocked no answer so I opened it slowly "Subaru?" I called no answer I walked in and looked around. Maybe he's asleep I walked over to his coffin and opened it. Nope not in there, I crawled into his coffin and lay down, the closed onto of me closing me in. I just wanted to see what it was like sleeping in these, it was pretty comfortable. Sleep quickly over took me. I didn't dream about anything really just a dark abyss. I was woken up by a groan I rolled over and found myself face to face with a sleeping Subaru. I moved back slightly, One of Subaru's eyes opened at my movement he slung an arm over my waist and pulled me closer until there was no space between us

"Subaru s-sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep it just wanted to talk to you about Cor-", He silenced me by pressing his lips to mine gently "shh… Just rest you have had a rough day but rest beside me now Amaya." I smiled and laid my head on his chest, he wrapped his arm tighter around me and that's how we slept through the day.

A/N: Hey minna! I hope your enjoying the story sorry I have been updating so slow, just been having a little bit of issues but I'll try to update every week. Oh and if there is anything that you want to see feel free to tell me in your reviews and also depending how this story ends up I might make another version of this one. As you know I think… that this is my first fan fiction.. So if you think I should improve on something don't hesitate to tell me I like seeing your reviews good or bad so keep reviewing thanks! Bye XD


	6. Chapter 6

When woke up I couldn't move panic swept through me for a few seconds but then I remembered that I was with Subaru the reason I couldn't move was because Subaru's had arm tightly around my waist. I moved a little trying to get into a comfortable position Subaru moaned in his sleep what hell? I turned my head and saw that my butt was pressed tightly against his hips. I smiled mischievously about time he had a taste of his own medicine I started wiggling my butt against his hips he groaned and pulled me even closer to him, I kept going for a little longer and then stopped completely. Subaru growled "you know.." he said flipping me around so I faced him and pulled me close to him "you shouldn't tempt me like that or I might have to do this." He jumped on top of me and pinned me down again, I giggled "just thought you should have a taste of your medicine now… get off" I tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't budge, he smirked "never." He leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss relaxed his hold on me and I pushed him off and rolled on top of him straddling him.  
"Now that I have control of this, what are we going to do about..." I leaned forward toward his ear and whispered my voice barely audible, "Cordeila." He sighed and pushed me off of him so he could stand up  
"Come on." I looked at him confused "We need to go talk to Reiji he may know how to fix this." I reluctantly got up and followed him to the door; I went out first and ran right into Yui/Cordeila. She growled "Stupid brat watch whe-", She saw Subaru step out and changed her whole demeanor "Oh! Amaya are you hurt?" She said sweetly and helped me off the floor I cringed as our hands touched she gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "I'll kill you if you talk." Then she walked off. I grabbed Subaru's hand and pulled him to Reiji's room. I knocked on the door it only took a few seconds before the door opened "Yes?" he said sounding a bit irritated Subaru looked at him and said two words "It's started." Reiji's eye widened and he let us in and shut the door behind us.  
''Subaru are you sure?" Subaru nodded "From what Amaya has told me I'm positive when the person that woke up after you had fixed Yui's body was not Yui." Reiji turned to me "Amaya how can you be so sure that it's Cordeila and not just Yui acting strange from her near death experience?" I rolled my eyes  
"Well, if you think that Yui trying to drink my blood and telling me she is going to kill me is just Yui being weird … then sure it's from the near death experience." He glared at me  
"I guess you have a point" he said coldly "damn it! I thought we would have had more time." He said more to himself then us. "Umm... Reiji?" He looked over at me  
"What is it that has started?" Reiji looked me dead in the eye and said  
"The awakening."

A/n: Hey guys I was just wondering do yall want a lemon between Amaya and Subaru or just more Amaya x Subaru scenes lol Aslo if you want to see anything in the story feel free to let me know in the reviews thank you so much for reading I hope you are enjoying it XD


	7. Chapter 7

The awakening what the hell is that? "The awakening what is that?" Reiji sighs "you see when Yui was taken in by the church part of Cordeila's heart was placed into her body" I cringed when he said that it's sick. "As Yui grew Cordeila's heart was fused together with Yui's and the awakening is the final stage when Cordeila's immortal heart engulfs Yui's mortal heart and takes full control of Yui's body after Yui's heart and soul are destroyed."

"We had no choice in the matter, we tried to tell them no but our father told us he wanted his beloved back and he said if we went against his orders he would kill us." I gasped at that

"But..." Subaru spoke up "Good thing our father is dead now so he's not a problem." I suddenly thought of a question "umm… Subaru how come you didn't want me to talk about this out loud? Don't Kanato, Ayato and Laito know about this?" They shook their heads "No and it would be best not to tell them because if they knew they would kill Cordeila and probably end up killing Yui to, this must be done in a certain way and with a certain weapon" Reiji got up and went into his bedroom. After a few minutes he came out with a small case in his hands. "What's this?" I ask as he hands me the case. I felt cold breath on my neck as Subaru looked over my shoulder at the case curiously. I slowly opened it, inside was a small silver dagger with a red jewel on the handle "Wow, it's magnificent." Subaru breathed as stared at it in awe. I just stared at it with a mix of fear and despair "why are you giving this to me?"

"Well you see- Subaru don't!" He yelled as Subaru grabbed hold of the dagger and screamed in pain "Ah! What the hell!" He said and dropped the dagger holding on to his hurt hand. I stared in shock as some of Subaru's skin was burnt off and he started bleeding really bad. "Subaru! Reiji why did it burn him!?" Reiji sighed "If I could have finished" He glared at an injured Subaru "This dagger is purified, so we can't touch it and- just a moment that is very distracting" He leaves once again and comes back with a bandage and a bottle. He went over to Subaru and pours some of the liquid from the bottle on his arm. Subaru punched a wall "damn it Subaru will you stop making a mess of my room" Reiji said angrily

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Subaru said his eyes shut tight from the pain, Reiji wrapped the bandage around Subaru's arm and stepped back "there that should heal in a couple of hours" He turned back to me

"Now like I was saying one stab through Cordeila's heart with this should kill her and bring Yui back unharmed." I nodded slowly trying to grasp this all

"So how are you guys going to stab her? I thought you guys couldn't touch it?" They both smirked at me

Wait no they don't mean.. "Me? You want me to do it? Oh hell no!"

"Amaya it's either you or we don't get Yui back. Ever." I swallowed hard am prepared to risk my life for Yui? Part of me says hell yes, but the other part says hell no, I pushed that part deep down "fine." I say standing up, "I'll do it, I will save Yui." They smiled "alright you must do it tonight, before the sun comes up." Tonight! Aw I thought I'd have more time. I felt my legs start to shake but I hid it by walking to the door, Subaru was right behind me as soon as we closed the door he pushed me up against a wall and our lips met. He licked my bottom lip for entrance which I gladly gave, he took control and explored every inch of my mouth I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I moaned as Subaru grabbed my butt pulling our hips together. I ran my fingers threw his hair, he trailed kisses down my jaw until he reached my neck I felt his fangs against my throat, I pulled my hair away from my neck for better access, we are both breathing heavy he sinks his fangs into my neck I cry out at the pain but it quickly turned into a moan of pleasure when he grabbed me breast and squeezed it. All of a sudden Reiji's door slammed opened Subaru jumped away from me causing me pain because he ripped his fangs out of me.

Reiji was pissed his red eyes looked like they were glowing with rage "do not do this stuff in the middle of the hall!" He screamed "get out of here Amaya!" Subaru you stay I need to have a word with you" Subaru walks into Reiji's room and closes the door. I stare at the door for a few minutes scared for Subaru, but then make my way up the stairs. I get to Yui's door and knock "c-come in" Cordeila says in Yui's voice. Ick disgusting. I open the door all the way and step in "well if it isn't Amaya hello glad you came by I was starting to get thirsty." I sit on the bed, she crawls over to me and sniffs my neck "I can smell the blood pulsing through your neck and it pumps faster the closer I get to you. Are you scared Amaya is that why your heart is beating so fast?" She smirked; I looked her straight in the eyes "look Cordeila if you're going to bite me then bite me stop teasing me it's annoying." I glare at her but she doesn't take me serious "aww are you trying to act all big and bad Amaya?" 'Gosh now I know where Laito gets it from.' She scoots closer to me my dagger is only a few inches away from her. She gets closer to me neck; I slowly pull my dagger out of my pocket careful not to attract her attention. I get the dagger in position, right before I'm about to stab her she grabs my wrist tightly and hold it above my head. Then brings my hand up to my throat, she presses the dagger in just enough to draw blood, I try to move but she is too strong. She laughs "I bet your scared now.." She presses the dagger deeper into my throat drawing more blood "you know..." She whispers close to my ear "I could just end you right here..." She presses until just before she hit my major artery and then shakes my hand making me drop my dagger and kicks it across the room. "Do you think I was stupid? Did you think I would actually fall for something like that." she said running her finger over my neck and bringing it up to her lips "mmm your blood tastes good" She grabbed my head and tilted it at a painful angle, then she sunk her fangs into me I winced but make no sound I won't give her the satisfaction of hearing me make any noises. I start to see stars in my vision "you're getting weaker." Cordeila laughs "are you going to back out? Well you probably won't be waking up again but it depends how I feel." Her voice is fading farther and farther away "You're at my mercy now" My eyes are closed I feel a sharp pain as she digs her fangs in as deep as they will go… then black


	8. Chapter 8

-SUBARU'S P.O.V-

My lips and body were still tingling from her touch as I walked into Reiji's room. I sat down in a chair and stared up at Reiji prepared for the lecture I would have to go through "Subaru how many times must I tell you those type of activities need to be done in your…" yeah yeah yeah I tuned him out and started thinking about Amaya. I loved the way her cheeks would turn red when I kissed her and the little noises she'd make when we kissed she is just so sexy that sometimes I have to fight the urge to drink her dry. The taste of her blood is amazing even better than Yui's. I smiled at the thought of her soft body pressing against mine and her soft lips it was all just so won "Subaru! Are you listening to a thing I'm saying?" I stopped smiling "yes I'm listening Reiji" he started talking again "Good now as I was saying…." Gosh he talks too much, I sure hope Amaya's okay I swear that if Cordeila hurts her I will kill her in the most painful way. I shook my head trying not to think about it. Is this what they call love? Do I love Amaya? I do, I love her! Her blood is not.. wait, I smell her blood… oh no Amaya! I jumped out of my seat

"Subaru where are you going?" Reiji called as I ran out the door, I think I broke a record as I reached Yui's door and slammed it opened. Yui or Cordeila I should say was hovering over Amaya who had her throat slashed and her neck had puncture marks all over it Amaya's eyes were closed even with every bit of her body covered in blood and her hair messy she still was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. "oh Subaru come to join me?" Cordeila asked blood dripping from her fangs; I ran tackled her off of Amaya

"What the hell get the fuck off me Subaru?" I pinned her there and looked around the room and found what I was looking for I grabbed the dagger "ah! Fuck!" I screamed as it started burning off my skin I tried my best to ignore it "S-Subaru what are you doing" She laughed nervously and tried to move but I held her. I held the dagger above her chest "Subaru! No! Don't, you know you like me why would you kill me?" I leaned forward into her ear and licked it she giggled and let out a breath of relief "See I knew you wouldn't kill me." She said and smirks I breathe into her "die bitch" I whisper

"wha-AHHHH!" she screams as I plunge the dagger into her chest and pierce her heart, she lays there gasping and sputtering before she falls into silence. I jump off of her and run to Amaya

"Amaya! Amaya! Can you hear me?" I yell as I shake her I put my ear to her heart her heart beat is so faint even I can hardly pick it up. "Amaya please! Wake up!" I shake her some more she still lays still

"AMAYA! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I scream tears running down my face I bury my face in her hair "Amaya" I whisper into her hair. "Please" I say desperately "S-Subaru?" I look behind me to see a confused Yui I get up and Yui's eyes widen as she sees Amaya and see tears on my face "Oh my god! What happened Amaya?" She runs to Amaya and shakes her "Amaya? Amaya please! Get up it's not funny!" I pull Yui away from Amaya, Yui screams "NO LET GO OF ME! AMAYA! WHY! AMAYA!" she breaks down and starts sobbing against me I hold onto her tightly silently crying. I tell Yui to go get the others she leaves still sobbing, I look at Amaya's face she's so beautiful. I lean down and give her a kiss on her fore head and nose and then lips. "S-Subaru what are you doing?" I feel a small voice croak I look up and see Amaya's eyes half way open. "Amaya! You're okay!" I yell loudly and wrap my arms around her tightly "ow." She says I let go of her "sorry I thought you were dead, I'm so happy your alive" I give her a light but long kiss on the lips, she smiles but then winces in pain. "Stay right here I'll go get Reiji."I ran downstairs grabbed Reiji and his bandages and sewing equipment and ran back upstairs with a protesting Reiji. He was still complaining when we got in the room "oh my." Reiji said when looked at Amaya he nodded "alright Subaru out." He said as he pushed me out and slammed the door in my face. I waited for a few minutes but then got bored and went downstairs, to get something to eat. I found a cookie and some soda and sat in the living room while I ate "Subaru? Is Amaya okay?" I nod and she relaxes a little bit and plops down beside me. "So what happened?" I look at her and mouth Cordeila she gasped "Don't worry its all take care of now Reiji is fixing her up." She smiles a smile so bright that she almost looks like a child I've never seen her look so happy before. Reiji walked by the couch and I shot up the stairs wanting to see Amaya. I opened the door and plopped on the bed Amaya glares at me I must have caused her some pain. I smile widely and give her a long slow kiss she wraps her arms around my neck, I pull back and look into her eye "Amaya are you hurting anywhere?" She shook her head "Reiji gave me some stuff to numb the pain, so I feel completely normal. I grinned happy she wasn't in any pain. I kissed her again this time deeper she tasted so sweet, she let out a soft moan as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She moaned when I squeezed her butt. "Subaru…" She moaned and grinded her hips into mine, it felt so good having her soft body up against mine I let out a involuntary growl. I can't wait any longer and from the look on her face she couldn't either. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and her cheeks tinted a deep pink. I felt my pants get tighter, better hurry up; I smiled "what?" Amaya said in blushed a even deeper pink almost red. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room. "W-hat are you doing Subaru?" She asked while we walked to my room I ignored her, She saw we were going to my room and gasped "w-wait n-no you wouldn't." She had a mix of fear arousal and anticipation on her face she was just so adorable. We walked into the room and I threw her on the bed she laughed a nervous little cute laugh. I crawled onto the bed and sat beside her, she scooted away from me, I laughed and pulled her close. I nipped at her ear lobe and licked her neck. She gasped and I smirked at her I decided to tease her I grazed my fangs on her neck and she shivered probably thinking I'm going to bite her, of course I won't though... I hope.

-AMAYA'S P.O.V -

He's going to bite me after I was just tortured by Cordeila he is going to bite me. I squeezed my eyes shut and wait for the pain but instead I found pleasure I gasped as Subaru grabbed my left breast squeezing it "mmm…." I moaned he pushed me down on the bed and hovered over me, I looked at his lust filled eyes and had to look away. He started to unbutton my shirt but I pushed his hands away embarrassed. He sighed and started to undo his belt he took it off and wrapped it around my wrists

"Subaru what are you doing?" he tied my wrist to the bedpost I squirmed and tried to get free as he continued to undo my shirt and slipped my bra off, I tried to break my hands free to cover myself but couldn't. He stared down at my c almost d cup size boobs. He smirked "nice" He said and bent down taking one of my nipples into his mouth, I cried out in pleasure, Subaru growled again "I was going to make your first time special, but I don't think I can hold back anymore." Subaru ripped off her skirt and panties and undid his pants and took off his shirt her placed his man hood at my entrance and slowly pushed in I cried out again in pleasure and pain "Subaru! It hurts!" I cried and dug my nails into his back I had never felt so much pain in my life. He started to faster but still at a slow pace it started to get less painful or more pleasurable. "Subaru go faster!" I yelled and boy did him, he started going really fast I could feel pressure growing in my lower stomach Subaru pushed in as deep as he could go hitting my g spot and I came "Subaru!" I yelled and gripped onto his back drawing blood with my nails. Subaru grunted and pulled out as he finished. "Amaya I love you" Subaru whispered and pulled me close I nestled my head into his chest "I love you too Subaru" He kissed me on my head and held me tight shortly after he was asleep I looked at his sleeping face and stroked his hair and gave him a soft kiss on his lips then fell asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up still in Subaru's arms, I smiled as I looked at his sleeping face. I tried to sit up and groaned as pain shot through my body.  
"Sore?" Subaru said in a tired voice, I turned around he sounded sincere but now that I could see his face I could see that he was holding back a grin. I grabbed a pillow, "Oh shut up" I grinned and tried to hit him in the face but he caught it "Damn reflexes." I mumbled he grinned back at me and pinned me under him. "hmm.. bad move I'll have to punish you for that." He whispered in my ear making me shiver. He kissed me hard on the lips. I kissed him back just as hard, he licked my lips and then bit them. I gasped and tried to pull away but he held me in place and started sucking the blood from my lips. "Ow..Subaru..Sto." I couldn't talk anymore because he pressed his lips to mine so I couldn't speak anymore. He licked my lip asking for entrance I knew what he was going to do I kept my mouth tightly closed. His hand traveled down my body and he grabbed my breast. I gasped and he smirked as he got the reaction he wanted, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and started exploring my mouth , he didn't miss a inch. I felt his fangs graze against my tongue I gasped and tried to move away but he still wouldn't let me go. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the pain. He bit my tongue and instead of pain I felt pleasure I moaned and wrapped my arms around him. He smirked and jumped off of me, "That is so not right" I mumble he laughs and throws my clothes at me. "Get dressed he says." Then gets dressed himself. I give him a look to kill and get dressed trying my best to ignore the pain. I sat down on the bed next him when I was done. The door burst open "Subaru have you seen Ama- Ah, well then you two start packing we are going to the beach."  
"The beach?" Me and Subaru said in unison Reiji nodded "We leave tomorrow so go shopping if you need to, we leave first thing in the morning." He left and shut the door behind him. "I'm going to go talk to Yui about this I'll see you later." I gave him a soft kiss on the lips and then left. Practically skipping to Yui's room, I had never been to the beach I've always wanted to go. I knocked on the door so I didn't scare he and then ran in and plopped on her bed like a little kid. Yui was in the middle of getting dressed "Amaya!" She yelled and ran over to shut her door before a unwanted visitor walked by. I covered my mouth to hold back a laugh "Sorry Yui." I said trying to hold back my laugh, she glared at me and I burst out laughing "Not funny." She said before turning away from me to finish getting dressed. When she was done she sat down on her bed with me, "Do you want to go shopping for bathing suits?" She nodded a big grin on her face, We got up and went to the mall when we got there we stood in the middle of the mall not sure where to go. "Wow it's so big." I breathed I hadn't realized how many people would be here. Yui grabbed my hand and dragged us to the nearest store, "Yui we are here for swim suits not regular clothes." She rolled her eyes "I know that but, we got to have something to wear after we are done swimming right?" I nodded slowly "ooh Amaya you have got to try this on is would look so cute on you!" She held out a blue and white top, the part that would hold my boobs was white and the rest was teal, I made a face at it. "oh come on Amaya please!" She said I groaned and snatched it from her "I get to pick out your swim suit then." Yui shuddered probably imagining what horrible thing I would pick out for her. "Fine I guess that's fair." I tried it on and looked in the mirror, I loved the shirt it hugged my figure perfectly. When I came out she was folding up a white mini skirt and white flats, I groaned and grabbed them going back in to change. When I came out Yui was staring at me with wide eyes "Wow you look. Wait hang on a second." She came over and undid my hair letting my long hair fall to my waist. "There, now you look beautiful, Subaru isn't going to know what to do with you." I laughed We both paid for our outfits and left , next we went to a swimsuit store. I gave her a devilish smiled when I saw a swimsuit perfect for her. "You would." She groaned but still grabbed it and went into the dressing room. A few minutes later she shrieked I ran in there ready to beat someone up. But all I saw was Yui in her swimsuit with a shocked expression on her face, When I saw why I busted out laughing. The top of her swimsuit was pink and dipped down in a way that made her boobs look bigger and the also pink bottom barely covered her butt and everything else. "No way!" She said as she started taking it off, I grabbed it from her when she had taken it off. "Yes way!" I said and went to the counter to ring it up with my swimsuit. I can't wait to see the look on the boys faces when they see us. I laughed as Yui's face turned bright red. "Amaya! I can't believe you would pick something so embarrassing!" I just prayed that this wouldn't back fire.


	10. Chapter 10

We had to leave to early in the morning or late at night in vampire terms. So I decide to take a nap that way I wouldn't fall asleep in the car. I went to my room and started changing into my night clothes. I heard a loud thump on my bed I turned my head to see what the noise was. I heard the thump and I turned around I was shocked to see Laito smirking at me from my bed. "Oh great now the fun begins." He laughed and hopped up from the bed heading over towards me a devilish grin playing on his face. I stood my ground not showing the fear I was feeling show on my face. he laughed at my false bravery "awww... Who're-chan is trying to act all brave." He was in my face now I could feel his cold breath against my skin. I backed away until I hit the wall,he was on me in less then a second, he pinned my arms above my head.

"Subaru has been stingy with you and I can't even get close to bitch-chan with Ayatollah always around her." I looked around trying to think of a way to escape from his gasp. "I've been so thirsty and I keep smelling your blood off of Subaru it's driving me crazy so..." He pushed my hair to the side and sunk his fangs into my neck, he moaned as my blood poured into his mouth. "Ahh whore-Chan's blood is so delicious." He pulled the sleeve of my shirt down and bit into my collar bone. He put his hand behind my knees and one around my waist and lifted me up bridal style, his fangs still deep in me. He took his fangs out and threw me on the bed. As soon as he put me down I tried to jump up and run but he topped me. He again sunk his fangs into my collar bone, he was drinking so much my vision started to get blurry. "L-Laito..your..taking to much.." I said weakly as I faded in and out of consciousness, Laito sighed and jumped off of me and licked the remaining blood off his lips.

"I've had enough for now. Ja ne whore-chan" he said with a wink and then he left. I let out a loud sigh and pulled the covers over my head. I awoke to the sound of the door opening, I jumped up ready to try and fight Laito off again. "relax it's just me." Subaru chuckled and sat down on the foot of the bed,I crawled to the foot of the bed to embrace him. He pulled me into a tight hug and his lips whispered across mine,I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss but this one was deeper and I took control. I licked his bottom lip requesting for entry, he gladly gave it to me, my tongue darting all around his mouth until my tongue bumped into his. Are tongues danced together in each others mouths; I had control for a little while,but before long Subaru took control and I let him. He leaned me back on the bed with half his body on top of me. I felt him nipping at my lips and my eyes widened and I tried to push him away.

"Subaru.. Please.. Don't it's still sore from earlier." He sighed and moved from my lips down to my neck, he bit the skin right between my neck and my collar bone, and it hurt like hell. I arched my back at the pain. Subaru pulled my shirt down exposing my breast. He bit the swell right above my right breast. I moaned in pleasure, Subaru kissed down my body until he got to my hip and he bit there, I squealed at the weird feeling it gave me. It wasn't pleasure but it wasn't pain it was inbetween. The door to my room flung open and Yuit walked in "Amaya I wanted to ask you how do you think-" she looked at me and then Subaru and turned bright red. "G-gomenasai!" She said as she slammed the door Subaru growled and jumped off of me.

"You might as well come in." Subaru yelled to Yuit who we assumed was still outside the door. I sat up and straightened my clothes as Yui came in, I blushed when I saw the way Yui was staring at us. "So I'm just going to go then.." Subaru said awkwardly and got up and left the room. I sighed and then started laughing uncontrollably Yui looked at me like I was crazy. "Yui.. Your face looks like a tomatoe." Yui gasped and covered her face with her hands which only made me laugh harder. Yui pushed me,"shit!" I yelled as I lost my balance and fell off the bed. Now it yui's turn to laugh I got off the floor and jumped on the bed and sat on top of her stomach.

"Amaya.. I can't breath" she managed out through her giggles. I laughed at her and got off, "so what was it you wanted to ask me?" Yui calmed down and sat up "I wanted to ask how I should wear my hair." I rolled my eyes same old Yui always worrying about her looks. "just wear it in a pony tail." I told her as I started pushing her out of my room "we are leaving in a few minutes hurry and get dressed I said slamming the door in her face. I looked around my room and quickly got dressed before anyone could barge in. I wore my hair natural and down; I looked in the mirror and smiled. Not to be vain or anything but, I look good today.a few moments later Reiji came in. "Amaya are you ready?" I nodded and blushed slightly when I noticed his eyes were roaming all over my body. I groaned when we got to the car because the only seat that was left was between Laito and Shu.

They both stared at me like I was a piece of candy, I blushed and sat down between them,trying to ignore the hand that was placed on my leg when I sat down. I couldn't tell if it was Shu or Laito because they both had a poker face. no one else seemed to notice and my face started getting hot when the hand moved slowly up my thigh. I tried to slap it away but another hand grabbed mine and started to squeeze it hard. I got the message,I stood as still as a statue as the hand moved under my skirt. I yelped when the hand contacted with my panties. Reiji looked up from his book " is everything okay Amaya?" Okay? How could he not see this, but I nodded quickly that I was. I saw Laito smirk, so it was him I leaned over to tell him to stop but saw his hands were in his lap. That would mean... Shu! I looked over at Shu and sure enough his hands weren't in his lap.

Shu started rubbing my panties causing me to let out a small moan, I quickly looked away as everyone looked up. When everyone looked away I kicked Shu hard and I could have sworn I saw a small smile on his face but it disappeared quickly. Shu started playing with the rim of my panties and then slipped his finger inside. I let out a gasp and slapped Shu across the face he moved his hand and stared at me wide eyed. So did everyone else in the room especially Yui. The car screech to a halt and I fell out of my seat,"everyone out now!" Reiji yelled at everyone and gave me a deadly glare. Everyone started getting out of the car and I started following them but someone gripped my hand and pulled me back. "You are going to be punished for that severely no mercy." Shu was pissed I looked back and blue eyes were glowing with anger. My eyes widened with fear, I heard him chuckle."not now of course,later." He whispered in my ear and I shivered, he let me go and I ran out out of car and into Subaru's arms


	11. Chapter 11

was shaking as me and Yui walked to the changing rooms, Yui kept looking at worriedly but didn't say anything until we got to the changing room. I stared out in space imagining the horrible things Shu would do to me, I shuddered. "Amaya!" I blinked as Yui waved her hand in front of my face "H-huh?" Yui looked as if she had been trying to get my attention for sometime now. "Why did you slap Shu?" She came and sat down beside me "He was being a pervert." "Why am I not surprised." She said and got to change, I took off my shirt and tied on my black bikini top and then did the same for the bottom. I put my hair up in a loose wavy pony tail, and looked in the mirror. I heard Yui screech and looked over at her and couldn't help but smile. "Amaya it's not funny help!" Yui whined, she had gotten her hair stuck in hook of her bra and her arm wrapped in the strap. I laughed as I helped untangle her, we had in there for a hour all ready. "Yui hurry up and get dressed." She quickly changed into her swim suit and looked in the mirror, she turned bright red when she saw herself. "Agh! I look like a slut!" She said and covered her eyes from her reflection, she took her hands off her eyes and glared at me "What?" I said holding back a laugh "Why did you have to pick something like this." I ignored her and started walking to the door, she reluctantly followed me. As we were walking to the beach we started hearing foot steps behind us. There was no one around where we were and the beach was still a long walk away. Since we booked a room at a hotel a few miles away from the beach. "Amaya, do you hear that?" Yui whispered to me, I nodded and was about to look behind us when a hand wrapped around my waist and the other covered my mouth. They turned me away from Yui, "AMa-!" Yui's voice sounded like it was being muffled by someone else. I felt hot breath in my ear and tried to get away from it, but my captor held me tight against him. "Listen here, we will let you go if you promise not to struggle." My captor spoke to me and Yui, he took his hand off my mouth and I screamed as loud as I could. A shriek that hurt even my own ears, we heard shouts coming down from the beach. Then running foot steps "Shit!" My captor mumbled, he took out something from his pocket and put it around my wrists... hand cuffs? I heard the same noise coming from where Yui was. The I felt something tied around my mouth and everything went dark. I was lifted off the ground and thrown onto, I think over my captors shoulder. I heard the shouting voices getting farther and farther away as we walked away from the beach to god knows where. "Damn why did Ruki want these two girls anyway?" My captor said, I guess they assumed we were asleep. "I don't know why he would want Yui, but I see why he would want Amaya." Yui's captor said and I felt something rub against my butt...agh! is he touching my butt!, I started squirming determined to get away these two perverts. "Oi! quit struggling!" I felt my captors hands tighten around me to the point it felt like my bones were being crushed. I gasped and went limp, hoping he would stop. "Yuma, don't be so rough you don't want to damage her precious body before we even get a chance to try her out." My captor Yuma sighed and I felt the pressure seize, I let out a sigh of relief. "Where are you taking us?" I tried to ask but the cloth around my mouth prevented my words from coming out. "Do you want to talk?" I heard the voice I now recognized as Kou, Yui's captor. I nodded vigorously, Kou laughed "hmm... do you promise not to scream?" I nodded my head again, "Yuma what do you think?" "I think we should because this silence is getting annoying and.. is she asleep?" I heard some movement and Yui whimper. "Nope she's awake." "Okay then take it off of her too but not her blind fold." I felt the cloth that was on my mouth being taken off. I took this opportunity to get some answers. "Who are you guys and where are you taking us?" "We are here, all your questions will be answered soon enough." Yuma said, I heard a door open and I assumed we were going down stairs. A moment later Yuma took off my blindfold. I looked around, we were in a dungeon like area. I turned around and jumped back as soon as I saw Yuma, I didn't get very far he still had a hold of my wrists tightly. "Holy shit! Your tall!" Yuma's face turned displeased "eh? and what about it your short!" He got in my face, I could smell his breath it smelt like sugar. I stared into his eyes just as he stared into mine. He smirked and got out of my face, "Looks like having you here will be more interesting then I thought" He said to himself, and pulled me close and bent down towards my neck and sniffed it. He slowly licked my neck causing me to shudder, he smirked again. "Damn.. vampires.." I mumbled under my breath, I felt his fangs graze against my neck. "Yuma I wouldn't do that, Ruki will get mad." Yuma growled and punched a wall "I don't give a damn! Ruki said to bring them back alive that's all!" Yuma grabbed my shoulders hard enough for it to hurt, I winced at the pain. "Damn.. There doesn't seem to be a place those Sakamaki brothers didn't bite you.." "Yuma! what are you doing." Yuma turned at the voice that called his name, dropping me in the process. "Ruki.." I skidded on the floor cutting my leg. I looked at my leg and saw it was bleeding. All three of the vampires heads shot up and looked directly at me their eyes glowing. I started to back away looking for a escape rout but found none. "Your blood smells so delicious." The guy name Ruki said as he came closer to me, I tried to kick him but he grabbed my foot causing to fall on the hard ground. Ruki topped me and pinned my arms above my head and my legs down with his, I couldn't move a inch. Ruki ripped at my clothes, "W-what do you think your doing!" Ruki smirked "There are a lot of unmarked spots on your breast and your stomach." He ran his hand over my skin "Mm.. So soft." I started squirming underneath him "Azusa do you still have one of those knifes." Azusa nodded and pulled out a knife my eyes went wide. "Please don't hurt her!" I heard Yui yell, she tried to run me but Kou caught her. "don't worry you will soon be next." Kou whispered in her ear. Azusa brought Ruki the knife, "Now Amaya, we can do this the easy pleasurable way, or the hard painful way." I shook my head "Neither." Ruki smirked and brought the tip of the knife to my arm. "I'll ask you one more time." He said pushing the knife only enough to barely draw any blood, but I still felt it. I wasn't about to just give in though, I sat up as much as I can and looked directly into his eyes. "Neither!" I yelped as Ruki plunged the knife deep into my arm. I heard Kou snicker, "She must be a Do-M, she's a m-neko!" Kou laughed at his joke. Ruki ripped the knife out of my arm and replaced it with his mouth. I screamed as he bit into the wound, it hurt so much. He was drinking so much, my vision was starting to get blurry, I tried to push him away. "p-please stop...your..drinking.. to.. mu-" Ruki placed his lips over mine to shut me up. He was breathing heavy by now "Shut up.. I need more.. more.. I can't get enough of your blood." He bit into my lip causing my blood to spill into his and my mouth. He moaned and sucked on my lip, everything was starting to black from all the blood he was taking. I slowly faded into blackness... 


	12. Chapter 12

IMPORTANT READ! A/N:IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THE 11TH CHAPTER GO BACK AND READ IT AGAIN BECAUSE I MADE SOME SLIGHT CHANGES THAT MIGHT CONFUSE YOU IN THIS CHAPTER! OKAY THANKS FOR READ ENJOY, JA NE MINNA! XD NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON I PROMISE XD 


	13. Chapter 13

IMPORTANT READ! A/N:IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THE 11TH CHAPTER GO BACK AND READ IT AGAIN BECAUSE I MADE SOME SLIGHT CHANGES -THAT MIGHT CONFUSE YOU IN THIS CHAPTER! OKAY THANKS FOR READ ENJOY. - When I finally came to, it was dark, I couldn't see a thing in front of me. "Where am I?" I whispered, I tried to move but my hands were tied above my head and legs were tied together, wait am I on a bed?. I heard some movement to my right and turned in that direction, even if I couldn't see I could still hear. "Who's there?" I knew someone was in here, I just wished I could see them. I felt the bed move, as someone sat down. Yup there is definitely someone in here, someones hand brushed across my face and I could feel hot breath in my ear. I jumped as I felt fangs graze across my neck ever so slowly. I heard a small chuckle, "Kou? is that you?" no answer back, I sighed "Kou, quit messing around and untie me!" I started trying to get free of whatever had me binded, "Aw.. but what would be the fun in that?" Kou whispered in my ear causing me to shiver, "If you want me to untie you, you'll have to beg me." Kou chuckled again, god this guy is a huge pain in the ass. I shook my head, "No I have more pride then to beg." As soon as I said that the chains that were holding me grew tighter, I winced as they dug into my skin. "Then I guess I'll have to make you beg and plead for 'master' to stop." I scoffed at the use of the word 'master' "In your dreams, you do whatever you want, I will never call you master." I sneered, I felt Kou get off the bed, A few second later the lights flicked on and KOu was right in front of me, his deep blues eyes drilled into mine. "Lets just see about that?" He said and then started to undo my bikini top, (they wouldn't let us change back into are regular clothes damn bastards.) I didn't struggle or resist, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd won, I wasn't going to beg him to stop either. "hmmm..." He hummed as he stared at my breasts, he cupped them in his hand and weighing them. "These are really nice M neko-chan, I wonder what they taste like.." I bit my lips as he slid his tongue over right nipple and started to suck. I hate this! Only Subaru should be aloud to do this stuff! I'm just going to swallow my pride and ask him to stop, because I love Subaru too much not to. "K-ko- AH!" I screamed as he bit through my breast, it was mix of pleasure and pain but mostly pleasure. I could barely talk, I squeezed my shut and arched my back. "mmm...ah...Kou...st- ah!" I moaned loudly as his tongue trailed around my nipple. Kou smirked at my reactions "M neko-chan your such a slut.." Kou laughed as he sucked more blood. His hand started sliding toward my biki bottoms I jerked. "N-No!" I finally found my voice, Kou just smirked and continued pushing it downward. I pushed against him with my body but it only seemed to arouse him more. What do I do? I can't.. not with him.. my heart belong to Subaru I want him to come and save me, before I could myself I started crying and whispering Subaru's name, there was nothing else I could do I was tied up and couldn't do a thing. "Eh? Subaru is on of the Sakamaki brothers.. aw I see M neko-chan has fallen in love with him." Kou laughs "You really are pathetic, falling in love with someone just because they act like care for you,we are vampires, we don't care about mortals, all they are is a food source and sometimes.." He runs his hands over my inner thighs "They can satify are other needs." He smirked at the look of horror on my face. All of a sudden his face turned from lustful to alert, he quickly untied me and picked up off the bed. "W-what are you doing!" I yelled he put his hand over my mouth and whispered in my ear. "shh.. be quiet" He walked over to his closet and lifted up the floor, there was a small space that one person could fit in. He put me in there, "Don't make a sound got it?" He said roughly and stuffed a gag into my mouth, I nodded my head, he pulled the floor back down to cover me. I heard his foot steps walking away, I wonder whats goin on? I hope Yui is okay A few seconds later I heard the door slam open, I tried my best to keep quiet, maybe they were dangerous. "Amaya! Yui! Are you here!" Hey that sounded like Shu's voice and he sounds worried, I spit the gag out of my mouth a"In here!" I yelled hoping he would hear me, but then I remembered Kou ripped of my biki top so I was shirtless my face turned red, but I still called out. "In the closet!" I heard footsteps walking towards the closet and the door opening. "Amaya where are you!" I heard his voice right above me, "I'm under the floor!" I banged upwards to show him, A moment later the door opened, I was so happy to see that I gave him a hug. He cleared his throat ance.d pushed me back looking away from me, a light pink had spread across his face. I shrieked when I remebered about my top I awkwardly went to the bed and put it back on. I went back to Shu who didn't look embarrassed anymore. "Are you okay Amaya?" I shrugged "Where is Subaru?" As soon as I said that the door burst open and in came Subaru, when he saw me relief washed over his face. "Amaya.." He said as he came over embraced me in a tight hug, tears started streaming down my face as I hugged him back "I'm so glad your safe." Subaru said as he buried his face in my hair "So where is Yui?" I asked them worried for her safety "Down stairs... I wouldn't go down there though she's getting.. 'punished' by Ayato and Laito is trying to join in, I couldn't help but laugh even though I felt sorry for Yui, it felt like things were returning to normal. After a hour or so, we decided it was safe to go down. Yui was laying on the couch unconscious and Laito and Ayato were just talking casually. They looked up when we came in, "Aah! whore-chan you look delicious in that swimsuit." I glared at him and looked to Ayato "She's okay right?" Ayato nodded "Are you okay Amaya?" I shrugged "More or less, I'm just glad you guys got here when you did." They all nodded "Can we just go home now?" I asked ready to end this nightmare, Ayato picked up Yui bridal style "Sure lets go." Ayato said, Subaru got up quickly "Before we I want to check something real quick, you guys stay here." I wonder where he is going? 


End file.
